Shay
by iamchaos98
Summary: "Pain demands to be felt"- The Fault in our Stars. No one knows this better than Marty Deeks but what if you had someone with you who understood. Maybe then the pain would be bearable.
1. Chapter 1

**New story time and next chapter will be up in about an hour.**

**Yours in demigoddishness**

**iamchaos98**

**P.S. I do not own NCIS LA or Broken Arrow by The Script**

* * *

He was done. He was done with the pain, the snide remarks and constant teasing and insults. His ability to let them roll down his back was gone. As a child he'd been through hell yet he'd risen above that. He wasn't well liked at the LAPD but he didn't care. When he joined NCIS he thought he had finally found a family. Yet again though he was proven wrong. His only true friend was Nell. Before Afghanistan he'd always thought he could count on Kensi but he was always her plan B. He had learnt the truth about Afghanistan and at the very least it had broken him. He was her Plan B while she was his only plan. He doubted he would have ever found out if it wasn't for Nell. It was then he found out who his true friends were and he only had three left: Nell, Ray and Shay. His ray of sunshine, his rock, his hiding place and his one and only. His Shay. Ray and Shay were the ones who helped him onto the straight and narrow. Shay was his hope, his first true love till she moved away. T distance between them killed their relationship but they stayed the best of friends. The night he found out about Afghanistan he called her and for the first time in a long time he cried. He dropped his walls and daily façade and made himself completely vulnerable. Yet he knew she would never take advantage of him as she was his Shay and he was her **Deeks**.

_When you shoot across the sky like a broken arrow_

_It's so hard to keep yourself on the straight and narrow_

_When you shoot across the sky like a broken arrow_

_You fall off course_

_Yeah when you hit the ground_

_It's hard to get to heaven when you're born hell-bound_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey**

**Sorry I said I would update within the hour but my power went out so I couldn't update. Thanks for all the kind reviews and followers.**

**Yours in demigoddishness**

**IAMCHAOS98**

* * *

**I do not own NCIS LA**

**One year to the day after the episode ****Drive 4x11**

**Deeks' Birthday**

It was a slow day without any cases. Kensi was back from Afghanistan but she had changed. Before Afghanistan she was patient and slow in the advancement of her relationship with Deeks but now she was trying her hardest to further it. She was encumbered though by Deeks becoming a cold hard shell of his old self. He had learned the truth about Afghanistan. About how she gave herself up willingly to the Taliban to be able to talk to Jack with no regard for how everyone else would feel if they had killed her on sight. He probably would have never known the truth if it wasn't for his only remaining friend at OPS, Nell. Apparently everyone knew but had refused to tell him as they didn't want to hurt Kensi's feelings. It was around five in the afternoon (17h00) and everyone was preparing to leave. So far only Hetty and Nell had wished Deeks a happy birthday and given him presents when the last person he expected to see walk into the bullpen appeared. It was Shay. In her hands was a wrapped gift for Deeks and a slice of tiramisu, his favourite cake. "Shay?" asked Deeks warily. "Yep" she answered. "Happy birthday Deeks I hope everyone helped you enjoy your day unlike last year and by the way you were accepted with immediate effect. So in light of your special day and acceptance I was thinking that a celebratory dinner was in order" Shay said excitedly. "Thanks for everything Shay and sure. What about The Daniel at seven" asked Marty? "Of course, it's like tradition."

* * *

Later at 7 but not at The Daniel Shay and Deeks arrived for their dinner reservation. The restaurant was a restaurant that specialised in French cuisine and it was called Le Montpellier. It was an evening to celebrate, not just Marty's birthday but to Shay's NCIS team in New York. He had already served his notice time at the LAPD and most of his stuff was packed and ready to go. Only Nell knew that Deeks was leaving and when he told her she was completely devastated as Deeks was the one who really helped her settle in when she felt completely alone in LA. She was also moving but to the CIA branch in New York City so at least she would know one person there. Nell was sad to be leaving but she was not willing to be part of a team where they treated one member as sub-human. To hear that Deeks was lucky enough to be accepted with immediate effect was saddening as he was the only person she could truly relate to and she still had to stay for another two weeks.

* * *

At Le Montpellier, Deeks and Shay were reminiscing about old times and telling each other new stories from their current lives. Deeks mostly focused on his soon-to-be former team's dynamics. About how usually he would be teased so often it could be regarded as verbal abuse. He also talked on how specific members were not able to trust him or didn't care about him even though he had saved their lives multiple times. On the other hand, Shay focused on the dynamics of the New York team and how basically they all had their back stories that connected them as a family like blood. Although she had some bad news she had to report as there was a new rule instated by the SevNav about how the best team from LA, Washington (Gibbs' team) and New York had to meet once a month to discuss arising threats. As Shay could see that Deeks was looking slightly shaken she changed the direction of the conversation to some lighter topics. Dinner soon came to an end though and as they left to head back to Deeks' house where Shay was staying neither of them noticed the two cars trailing them.

_"S__ometimes Solutions aren't so simple_

_Sometimes goodbye's the only way"_

_Shadow of the Day-Linkin Park_


	3. Team POV

**Sorry for not updating in a long time. This is just a filler and the next chapter will be up in the next 12 hours.**

**Thanks **

**Yours in demigoddishness**

**IAMCHAOS98**

* * *

**Hetty POV**

It was approaching the end of the day and it seemed no one else was going to wish Mr Deeks a happy birthday once again. Yet it seemed maybe I was wrong. Ms Leslie had arrived with a gift for Mr Deeks. I could already see the looks of confusion on the faces of the team until the light bulbs went off. Then the looks of confusion were replaced with looks of regret and horror except for Ms Jones who I had seen give Deeks a gift earlier on. As they made their plans I knew they were lying as they wouldn't want the rest of the team with them. I was wondering how this experience with the team would affect his views on his value to the team. I already knew Ms Jones was leaving but I had a feeling Mr Deeks was leaving as well from what Ms Leslie said. All I knew was that tomorrow was going to be a long day as I had to announce Ms Jones' transfer to the CIA and the possible departure of our very own Mr Deeks.

**Callen POV**

Kensi, Eric, Sam and I all arrived at The Daniel at 19:30 hoping to join Deeks and his friend Shay to celebrate his birthday and apologise forgetting for the second year in a row. As we checked for their reservation we realised that they had been lying to us all along to throw us off their trail. So that's why Nell was smiling when she said she didn't want to join us. She knew we were being misled. I noticed Deeks had had two boxes on his desk so they must have been gifts from Hetty and Nell. She had no need to come apologise to Deeks as she had no reason to be sorry. She hadn't forgotten like the rest of us. As Eric tracked Deeks' phone we realised he was on his way home so we caught up and followed him.


	4. Chapter 3

**Next Day Third POV**

As Deeks walked into the bullpen he was met with cold and steely looks. He walked in, put his bag down and started to laugh. It was a cold, calculating, sarcastic laugh. He then fetched a box and started packing his desk while whistling the tune for Raindrops Keep Falling on My Head. As he was done he took his stuff up and moved up to OPS. As he was moving up the stairs Eric called the rest of the team up as well. He said Hetty had some messages for them all. As they entered OPS they saw a sight that chilled them to their bones. One Henrietta Lange standing in front of the screen looking sombre and defeated.

"Today I wish to inform you of the departure of two of our members, Mr Martin Deeks and Ms Nell Jones. Ms Jones will only be here for two more weeks while Mr Deeks has a plane he needs to catch. Their reasons for leaving are theirs and theirs alone and you may ask them if they wish to tell you. To Mr Deeks, thank you for your 4 years of service to the team and good luck in your new job. To Ms Jones, give the CIA hell and good luck. Thank you for your 4 years of service as well." As Hetty came to the close of her speech you could see the tears brimming in her eyes as well as her shaking shoulders. It was a sad moment for Hetty as she was losing two vital members of her team, of her family. Although she agreed with their reasons for leaving she had hoped that it would not come to this point. As she finally looked around the room she could see the tears falling from the rest of the team's eyes. As the team started to try convince Deeks not to leave them, all he did was turn around, give hugs to Hetty and Nell, give Nell a few things and walk out to where Shay was waiting for him. While all this was happening Kensi was screaming at Deeks about how he was just like every other person in her life that she cared about left her. In the end all Deeks did was get into the car without looking back and with no regrets.

"Guys you need to see this" Nell said once Deeks had cleared the building. It was Deeks' goodbye video to the team. "Hey, my name is Martin Andrew Brandel Deeks. I'm leaving the Los Angeles Office of Special Projects not because I was randomly transferred but because you guys pushed me into a position where I had no other option. To Nell, it has been an absolute pleasure to work with you and you have been my closest friend since joining NCIS. When you come you must remind me to introduce you to the pastry baby. Stay well and see you soon Velma." Tears were pouring down her face as she remembered all the pain Deeks had to go through but there was a smile on her face as she remembered that he would always be there for here. "To Hetty, it has been an honour and horrible at times to be working under you but I would like to thank you for the opportunity to work at NCIS, I learnt a lot. Stay safe and please don't come after me with your letter opener." Hetty had tears coming down her face as she lost on of the team members she thought of as a son. "Sam. I'm sorry that I was unable to earn your trust. I'm sorry I was unable to earn your respect. I'm sorry that my character was not up to your standards. I'm sorry that I had to be tortured for you to even start thinking about respecting me or getting to know me. Always remember that you're a father and husband first and then an agent. I know what it feels like to grow up with one parent only." It took a lot to make the big man cry but right now he was on the ground and weeping. "Callen. A team leader must always know his team's dynamics. Unfortunately you didn't. From one orphan to another, I don't want you here." To say Callen looked dead would be an understatement. It seems the truth of the matter revealed to him had absolutely broken him. "Eric. I thought you were my friend. I thought you cared about her. For you to betray her like that is to betray the trust I had in you to look after her. I should've known you were never worthy of her. Hopefully one day you feel the way she did when you broke her heart. I'm sorry Nell for what he did." To say Eric looked scared would be saying an ant is celebrating when a shoe is about to crush it. Eric was cowering in the corner remembering how close to death he was when Deeks found out about his cheating ways. "To Kensi…


	5. Chapter 4

**To Kensi**

**Third POV**

"To Kensi, I saved the hardest for last. Not because I love you but because the truth about you hurt the most. You gave yourself up willingly to the Taliban just so you could talk to Jack. You had no regard for what everyone else would feel if you had died. It seems in everything I did for you, you didn't care. I was your plan B when you were the only plan I ever had. Hopefully you have a Plan C. Right now you're probably screaming how I left you like any other guy in your life but I didn't. You walked away from me to another guy and just because you can't be with him you think you can claim to be in love with me. Unfortunately that's not how the world works. I didn't walk away, you pushed me away and for that I am sorry."

* * *

As Kensi listened she realised everything was the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth and that realisation broke her. It broke her more than she ever had been before in her life. Zit led her to reflect on her life with Deeks and see how hard he tried to get through to her and he actually got so far until in the end she threw away all that hard work with one decision to go talk to Jack. During all of this the team could only watch the way the words Deeks said broke Kensi down. They wanted to defend her but there was nothing that could be said to help her. For when someone uses the truth against you your defence ends becoming a lie.

* * *

"That's everyone I think. Nell if you need me just read your favourite book again and you'll know what to do. The rest of you it's been a pleasure and an honour to work under you Hetty but the same cannot be said about the rest of your team. They need to learn to work as a team and not under each other. Thanks for everything and Surf's up".

The screen went black and all that could be heard was the sobs and cries of the team barring Nell.

_The Truth. The Whole Truth. Nothing But The Truth._

It can be your greatest weapon and your worst enemy.


	6. Chapter 5

**Life after Deeks**

It was a long flight from Los Angeles to New York. Shay and Deeks spent the time catching up again and growing closer again. Maybe even closer than they ever had been before. As they headed into the NCIS offices in New York you could see the nervousness on Deeks' face and the walls waiting to come up if he received the same welcome he got in LA. He kept them down though as he was welcomed with open arms. Even though he was pranked on his first day he got over it when he found out it was a newbie tradition when they showed him the wall of organised team pranks. Deeks took pleasure in the fact that they were treating him like a new member of their family even though he barely knew them. They even invited him to the team barbeque on Saturday. Deeks had finally found what he wanted all his life. He had found a family. He had found a home. As Deeks had joined the team it meant Natasha or Nat or Tash as they sometimes called was able to return to her preferred position in OPS with Andrew or Andy while Deeks would partner Shay and Samantha or Sam would go with Nicholas or Nick as they were called.

**5 Months Later**

Things were tough in LA as the team got used to the fact Deeks was gone and so was Nell. There was no more comedic relief from Deeks or liveliness from Nell. The Los Angeles Alpha Team was less efficient. No one realised how much Deeks' legal background helped when they filed after action reports. After a while of no Deeks around their cases started to be thrown out of court with discretion. When the team asked why, Hetty told them that she used to only submit Deeks' after action reports as they were the only ones able to be used in court as everyone else's but Eric's and Nell's weren't done properly. As Eric stayed up in OPS he was unable to submit after action reports. As time passed old cases needed to be done again and a legal expert from New York was flown in to teach them how to do a proper after action report. As old cases were being redone while new cases were also being investigated the signs of stress and exhaustion started to show in all members of the team. Eric in particular was looking like death himself. He could run OPS alone if needed to like he did before Nell arrived but now with double the workload he was about to collapse. He had dark circles under his eyes and red bull cans filling his bins. Kensi wasn't doing well either. Every one of her partners wasn't lasting more than a week. She couldn't work with them as she couldn't trust them to have her back like Deeks did so they all transferred away. It got so bad that Callen became her new partner while Sam got the new agent. Her name was Sarah and was the new LAPD liaison. Deeks had left the new liaison a letter about the tendencies of the team and from what she had read; Sarah could say that the team had not changed a bit. Sam still called her a temp after she had been on the team for two months and Callen and Kensi still critiqued and questioned her suggestions and decisions. Although, cases were finally being closed in court as it seemed that the LAPD had a standard and compulsory after action report writing course and the rest of the team had finally listened to the course provided to them. Sarah lasted another two months before she gave up. She couldn't stand all the constant put-downs and after giving it her all and getting nothing out she was tired. With the experience she had she was able to put in an application to her dream job and she was accepted. She was moving on to the 5-0 team in Hawaii. **(Hawaii 5-0) **She was moving on in her life. It soon became apparent that the LA Alpha team was becoming the LA Beta team with the more high profile cases being assigned to the LA Beta team. Yet things did not stop there. It got so bad that the Washington and New York teams were being called into LA to help out. Then a new case came up. A case which would need only the best of the best. A case that would need all three teams to work together. A case that would also require one of the best CIA analysts in the country. A threat to the entire Pacific fleet of the US Navy was at hand.

* * *

**Thrown out of court with discretion means all the current evidence is no longer admissable unless discovered in an alternate manner to which it was originally found.**


End file.
